funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quartic/Archive 2
Chess achievements The chess section is complete except for the Master achievement image (large), and I noticed you have that achievement. Could you upload that so we have another game 100% complete? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, we need the first 2 achievement images for monkey puzzle for that game to be 100% complete. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:50, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm planning to get everything else complete before I worry about images. I will upload them if no one beats me to it though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, in that case, I will focus on the images. Since I'm very fast at editing them, that is... ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::For the time being, I'll just upload the images... will add to pages later. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Re:No signature templates rule Hi Quartic, thanks for letting me know, I have marked my template for deletion. Cflm001 Talk 13:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) A quick edit? I'm just wondering if you can caps the A in Act 3, Mission 2A Siege. Looks untidy with the un-caps a. I'm going to bed :O. Zaptowin9999 15:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Pixelate images... Quite a few images from Pixelate you could add... =] --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I'll get round to them sometime. :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) About keyboard shortcuts Since you want a keyboard shortcut for autocropping, I've made a video showing how to add one. Will upload now. I'll tell you when done. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Or you can check my youtube channel. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :: --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:29, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Guestbooks? Should we allow guestbooks? They are basically spam pages... and if we do, everyone will add one, and we will end up with a more cluttered wiki... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Personally I'm indifferent to them. If you think it's important you should probably try to get the consensus to make this a new rule. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:33, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... fair enough. I guess it's not that big of a deal. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Protection forum page w:Forum:Need_help_with_protecting_many_pages_at_once --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Transparency Did you add an alpha channel? [[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:46, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I thought that's what I did... But as you can see, it looks grey in the uploaded images. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::If you added an alpha channel, you simply need to delete the pixels you want to be transparent. [[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) CSS Hack I meant to have two different versions of the CSS hack. They had to be REALLY different, so I could tell which css file contained the modification that would actually be displayed. It ended up that the one in monaco.css worked, and the one which looked better thats in common.css didn't, so I removed that section from the common.css and added it to monaco.css. When the site updates itself, it will look a bit better. I believe it will be a #373737 background with a #8904D5 border. That might be more 'visually appealing'. If not, tweak it 'til it looks right!--[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:22, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Brick-à-Brac Achievement Pages Hey Quartic, since I'm working on the level images now, could you help out with the achievement pages? We just need to add details like members only/not, etc., as well as names and descriptions. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:34, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Recent changes and page editing problems I don't use enhanced recent changes... I only use the auto-refresh tick box. Wait a minute...!!! I JUST made an edit earlier and the editing tools were there... Where are they?!? It's not you, and I didn't change anything at all. I think it's the site... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :After further research, the problem is NOT css. The problem is related to AJAX and javascript, serverside. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:12, 9 October 2008 (UTC) YouTube? Are you "ianfoote" on YouTube? I saw a video on there claiming to be "Quartic". (If that is you, then your voice is neat. If only you didn't sound like you were going to fall asleep!) -- Thwgatrostys 02:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yep, that is me. Falling asleep, eh? Hmm, maybe I was! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:29, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Alright. What in blazes do you use for video capture for FunOrb? FRAPS won't capture because it's not using DirectX. VirtualDub just sucks completely at video capture any way you try it. And I'm not going to spend another wad of cash for some fool video suite I won't even use. Should I just put Linux on the thing and do it that way, or is there a decent program out there? ::-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:13, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::I use camstudio for recording. Unfortunately it doesn't come with an editor, so you'll have to have something else for that. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Really? I tried out camstudio and it showed like one frame per two seconds.. Maybe it was my realplayer. Do you think it's better than hypercam? PeaceBear0 08:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I've never tried hypercam, but I've noticed that unless you buy it you'll always have the annoying watermark in the corner. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:25, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Achievement Images Thanks for taking care of so many achievement images! There are very few we don't have, but I checked your achievements, and you have several from Stellar Shard that we don't have... could you also upload those? Other than that, I think we already have images for the rest of your achievements. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, I'll get the stellar shard ones soon. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Shattered Plans Academy I've fooled around a bit with this one and, while I'm still both new and terrible at it, I might be able to get a couple achievements by accident. However, when you say that not many people play the game, you really mean it! Seems like a lot of these, it's almost nothing but free players playing unrated. (Same problem with Pool during the week.) Are there better days/times during the week to at least find members playing rated games, whether or not I'll stand a chance? -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 12:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :The best time to try is probably between 18:00 and 01:00 UTC. But yeh, until Jagex release the promised updates the game is going to stay underplayed, particularly by members. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::How depressing. The game is somewhat like Spaceward Ho!, one of my favorite games ever. Jagex actually promised updates, then, and we just have to be patient? ::-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 13:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, see the Tor Challenge news post. I have given a much larger list of suggestions here, though it remains to be seen how many get implemented. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Quartic, I looked at those suggestions and I support every single one of them especially the F2P players playing rated games because I'm what I call an "Achievement Hunter" and am not a member. And one question that is off this topic but at the end of your posts on the wiki, it says Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue in green. How do change the color and personalize your signature? Thrack Gorsh:Achievement Hunter 04:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Dafoxdude's Talk Page I was just protecting it as a precaution, as on the Runescape wiki, he posted over 1 million digits of pi on his other account's talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 10:44, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Citation of Million Digit Thing: http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Mamando&oldid=626091 / Proof he is also Dafoxdude: http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Mamando&oldid=626099 (He edited my message by the way). --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 10:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I just looked up Wikipedia's policy, and that says that a talk page can be protected if used for continued inappropriate editing. However, it also says such protection should only last as long as the block of the user, and I think you protected the page indefinately. If he starts vandalising his talk page here then feel free to re-protect for the length of his ban. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:21, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :::That was impressive... 1,000,000 digits wow.Thrack Gorsh 04:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) hey quartic, was it you that uploaded the mini bombo, or the deko bloko achievement pictures? Id really like to know how you got either one of those, thank you! :I haven't uploaded any images recently, check the . Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:59, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I hope I'm doing this right. I got yelled at when I tried to join the RS wiki so I usually just avoid them How do I make my name green instead of red? Or rather, whats the difference? Rayosun 19:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :You're doing ok so far. If you make any mistakes people will usually gently correct you, or just correct the mistake for you. As for changing the colour of your signature to green, you will need to put the Raw signature setting on (in your ) and fill in the box with Rayosun. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ahhh cool thanks! Though it turned blue without me doing anything.... Rayosun 19:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Testing my green signature? Rayosun sweet ::::The default colour for links is blue, and since your signature is a link to your talk page, that's what colour it is, unless you tell it to be a different colour. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:43, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Quartic, how do i add the date to my signature when I change it's color? Or do I have to add 8 hours to my time every time I use it? Thanks, Thrack Gorsh:Achievement Hunter Cool line thingy v edit... where are the rules? aaah I need rules to follow edit again... why doesn't it sign automatically? Rayosun 19:21, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't sign automatically, because signatures are only supposed to be used on talk pages. Just get into the habit of typing ~~~~ at the end of any message. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Don't you find it creepy that everyone can see what we're typing? Rayosun 19:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :They only see what you've typed once you've saved the page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::So its like a public... editable forum thingy I spose. Rayosun 19:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::The talk pages are, and we have our own forums too, though they're not at all fancy. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:43, 5 November 2008 (UTC) DA maths Just wondering: have you considered the possibility that the attack etc ratings are used (as in Exalted) to determine the number of dice which are rolled? OrbFu 15:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :It was suggested in the forum thread I based the information on. The issue there never really got resolved, partly because I haven't been keeping the thread active, or working on getting DA data to try and support any of the interpretations. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:09, 10 November 2008 (UTC) !!!! Cursed you for figuring out who I am! -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 19:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Signatures Done -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 14:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) But it has changed on Runescape Wiki. Help! :I figured it out now thanks. -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 14:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Vertigo Standard Level I noticed you are working on making Vertigo Standard Level pages. I made a template called Vertigo Standard Level. Can you add those in to save us tons of editing later? Thanks! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC) FunOrb IRC Channel I've been doing some work on the FunOrb IRC Channel, but unfortunately, I can't give anyone admin rights unless they have a registered name on freenode. Can you register the name Quartic on freenode and join the IRC Channel so I can make you an administrator there? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:43, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Signatures O.o I cleared the messages out, must of missed it. But if I take this image out then it takes it out of Runescape Wiki, and I want my image on Runescape Wiki, maybe you should allow pictures on Funorb Wiki signatures, or fix it so it doesn't change, I will only resort this once this has been done. -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 18:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Help? Can you please help me on the userboxes article so that the background of the info section matches the one that it's suppost to be? I am not the best wikia formatterFrogxx 04:11, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Pwnage Dear Quartic, I really appreciate what you have done on the page of Ultimate Pwnage, just a few minutes ago. I had to post that message on it, otherwise the spammer would keep spamming the page by saying how you can obtain the achievement. It may not have been the right way like I've did it, but as I have already said, the person wants it to be a secret for a few more days, sorry if I did something wrong, but somewhere it's understandable what I did. Userbox Ok, how about this: Check out my sandbox! I know this description isn't very clear, but I'll clean it up if it's accepted. Timeroot Talk • • 00:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I had a little play about with your syntax, and came up with something I don't dislike: ::Edit:Template removed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk :I'd be happy to use the template if I was able to do this. (Though tbh, my main objection to the current template was the thick green border, which in my opinion just clashed horribly.) I'm not sure I quite like the grammar too - I'd prefer "This user has rank Knight in the Knights of the Orber". Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll make this the new template, and change the grammar. Timeroot Talk • • 00:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Shattered Plans Achievement: Historian Does it matter what size galaxy you use? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :No, any game with 3+ players will have enough neutral homeworlds. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:32, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Quartic, I'm wondering how to take screen shots and edit them. I'm asking you because people kinda depend on you for them. Thrack Gorsh: Achievement Hunter 6:29, February 1 2009 (UTC) :I'll answer. When on Windows, there should be a button called "prt scrn" or something similar. On my keyboard, its right above the "insert" key. Just look around. Hit that button, and the image should be on your clipboard. Then you have to copy/paste into something like paint, and you can save it. On Macs its something else. Maybe. PeaceBear0 07:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::I have a Mac, and there is no "insert" key or "prt scrn" key. Thrack Gorsh: Achievement Hunter 17:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::There are various ways of taking screenshots under OS X. I can't remember offhand which key combination does what, but they're Command, optionally Shift (I think that toggles between saving to file or to clipboard) and 3 (full screen IIRC) or 4 (drag a rectangle to grab). I'm not sure what the best free image editor is. I have used one called Seashore, but I prefer to use the GIMP on my Linux box. OrbFu 00:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, the best free image editor is MS Draw. It can make perfectly straight lines! Just kidding. In my opinion, the two best are GIMP and Inkscape. Never heard of Seashore. Timeroot Talk • • 02:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Things I'd like you to do Hi, I already posted this on Bigd56's talk page, with no response. Perhaps you could help? The request is as follows: If you go through recent changes, or my contributions page, you'll see I made rather many requests for certain admin-only actions to be done. In case nobody sees them, I just wanted to let you know here. The main things are found at: *MediaWiki Talk:Wlheader-showupdated - add the same box about AJAX as on RC. *MediaWiki Talk:Monaco.css/MediaWiki Talk:Common.css - some changes to poll & forum formatting. *MediaWiki Talk:Monaco.css - coloring Template:copyright and Template:Gamingfooter, to look good in non-Monaco-custom skins. *MediaWiki Talk:Recentchangestext- coloring the AJAX box correctly in non-Monaco-custom skins. *MediaWiki:Sitestatstext/MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning - coloring correctly in non-Monaco-custom skins. I'd appreciate it if you fixed these. Thanks. Timeroot Talk • • 05:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I'd be happy to do these for you, but you'll need to spell out exactly what changes you want made to each one. (By which I mean, type out each bit of code you want me to change and tell me where in the page it should go. - I'm a css newb!) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I gave the exact details. Their kinda sprawled out, but if you're using grouped RC, you can just look at all the talk pages that I recently edited. Oh, and when you've done all the things I requested - thank you so much, by the way, - Template:Copyright and Template:Gaming still won't look good in non-Monaco-Custom skins. That's an edit we have to hold off on until all the changes to the CSS have been made. Again, thank you so much for carrying out these requests. Timeroot Talk • • 01:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Your Monaco sidebar I notice you're having problems trying to get a MediaWiki Pages link in your sidebar. I also notice further up your sidebar an entry with a full url (http://funorb.wikia.com/index.php?etc...). If that works for that link (which I can't check, because I'm neither you nor a user of Monaco) then it should work for the other. OrbFu 18:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, that did work. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) The Achievement Database Hi, I just wanted to thank you for helping with your edit of Template:Achievement database. I've been trying recruit people to help me, but no such luck.... So, I just wanted to thank you as the first person (besides me) who helped with the project. Timeroot Talk • • 04:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Monaco-sidebar I copied your sidebar... hope you don't mind. Anyway, I built in a bunch of menu items allowing you to view the current page with any skin - that way you can see really easily what the page might look like to other people. However, sometimes the page it leads to gets "caught"... I don't understand that glitch, maybe you could help? Anyway, thought you might be interested. Timeroot Talk • • 21:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Fixing file names? Hi Quartic. You said I can use this if I have some problems regarding this wiki. Well, I uploaded two achievement images and I think I made a minor mistake regarding naming convention you use here. The extension letters PNG are capitalized, while everything else had them lowercase. Is there a way I can fix the filenames? Or does it require assistance? --RoSe-BuSTeR 22:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Re-upload the images with the correct filename, and replace them in the relevant articles. Then you can use the template to mark the old files for deletion. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, if at all possible, we want the images to end in .PNG, not .png. I just noticed that MediaWiki:Uploadtext was wrong... Hmm. Anyway, I'll move the images for you. Also, it's better if you type . Once the correct image is there, it will automatically replace itself with , which technically is more accurate than . Timeroot Talk • • 23:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Really? I thought the consensus on Forum:.PNG_or_.png was for lower-case .png. OrbFu 23:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hm, now I'm slightly confused lol... I noticed png was used in other cases, not PNG, so I tried to be consequent. Until now, accidentally. So which one should I use? And what is it with all these templates Timeroot is talking about? It's too confusing to me, I'm not a pro editor... This INA thing shows as something nonexistent. --RoSe-BuSTeR 23:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::It's a typo for ICA. OrbFu 23:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, the INA had been a typo in title (so very ironic). The .PNG/.png, well, I must have been horribly confused. I guess I'd been experimenting with just the first few games (3ct and Arcanists) for so long while working on my Achievement db, that I forgot which it was, due to them both having .PNG, primarily. I'll undo my previous edit on MediaWiki:Uploadtext Timeroot Talk • • 23:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, but my computer is currently undergoing the strangest glitch ever to be known to man (explorer.exe doesn't boot up!). This means that, while I can browse the internet, the only thing I can do it browse the internet, and that includes saving files. Timeroot Talk • • 00:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds dangerously like a malware infestation. I would do a full scan of your hard-drive now with the latest signatures. OrbFu 08:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Heh, I'm learning. I placed INA template for the two images I uploaded with PNG instead of png. I won't be playing re-uploading right now though, because I need to go to sleep. :P --RoSe-BuSTeR 02:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Timeroot Talk • • 00:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) If you look at the title of this section, you'll see something weird: It's four tildes, with not a single tag! You may wonder, how do I do this? I'll do it again: Timeroot Talk • • 00:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC). I have devised a rather weird way of subbing it in, so that the MediaWiki parser doesn't evaluate it... until the nest edit. So, the next time you edit this page, all of these Timeroot Talk • • 00:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) marks will turn into you signature. Neat, eh? Timeroot Talk • • 00:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not seeing it... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) 6M Crew Congrats! I'll GIMP the image to something we can use in the table on Miner Disturbance. It's half-tempting to do an animated gif, but I think that would be too much work. OrbFu 07:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, an animated version would reflect the truth best though... I wouldn't know how to create it though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Without some video to work from it would be pretty hard to get the speed right (and especially the relative speeds) anyway. OrbFu 08:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, my video recording program hasn't worked properly the last two times I used it, so I didn't try to record this either. I know there's at least one youtube video that shows it, but the resolution won't be right for that, and there might be some loss of quality from compression too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Can anybody make my userbox on the right side of my page and in a column or at least tell me how? Help would be appreciated as I'm sort of new with this type of stuff. Pinkgraco 00:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pinkgraco UnFunOrb Wiki Hi there! I have recently adopted the UnFunOrb Wiki after it being abandoned by the original creator. With FunOrb being the closest related wiki, I was wondering if you could advertise UnFunOrb via site message, it would really help! Maybe it could say something like "There is a new UnFunOrb Wiki, the humorous non-encyclopediac version of the FunOrb Wiki. Please edit it." or something similar. It isn't much of a community if there's only one person editing. Thanks! --9the Enigma9 21:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :50\/|\||>5 |<00|i0, |>4\-|-/65. (Read: Sounds cool.) I already followed the link and changed some of the templates in order to make the readable. I'll stick around, if you want. Personally, I wouldn't mind have siteNotice about it. Timeroot Talk • • 22:46, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think calling it humorous would probably fall under false advertising... OrbFu 22:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Done, but it could probably be re-phrased better. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) aaaah help a rayosun Lol, Hi quartic. I've decided I fail at life with this wiki thing. Anywho, check this out on thefunrob forums:Quick find code: 23-24-815-18823. I tried toedit the information into the article Lexicominos/Achievement:Virtuoso Lexicominist... But the result was... odd, to say the least... lol. I am hoping that you can like... fix it =P Rayosun 12:17, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. OrbFu 12:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you =) Its so pretty!